


Our Way

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Post 4x11, Quintis - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, i don't even know what this is, i don't know how i feel about this, i just wanted to write quintis, sigh, talk, talk about the trial, talk of the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: “I didn’t stop you from diving headfirst into the floor. Multiple times. I hope you’re good, by the way-I forgot to ask,” she noted. “I’m just glad the waitress snapped us out of it.”Quintis talk immediately following 4x11. One-shot.





	Our Way

“Damn it,” Happy swore as Toby led them by their entwined hands to the car. 

“What?”   


“That hat,” she said, sure nobody could hear after the garage door swung closed. “It’s Cabe’s father’s, and it’s meaningful and it’s special-but I just can’t stop thinking about how damn attractive it makes you.”   


Toby grinned, coming to a halt. He modeled the antique fedora for her. “Really?” He gestured at his shirt. “I didn’t think it went with the tie dye but-”   


“I’m a little surprised, too.”

“Well, he answered, “we haven’t really been thinking about anything that isn’t Cabe recently, so the baby making was put on hold.” He stroked her cheek. “I did miss you.”

While he pulled her closer, she leaned into the hand he slid across her waist. “Same here.”

“And, you’ve been so occupied beating yourself up. Baby, I’m sorry I was too distracted to help you-” His eyes fell to the ground.

“Hey,” she glared sternly, “I didn’t stop you from diving headfirst into the floor. Multiple times. I hope you’re good, by the way-I forgot to ask,” she noted. “I’m just glad the waitress snapped us out of it.”

Slightly relieved, he sighed. “Me too.”

Happy circled her thumb against the top of his hand skimming her stomach. Her eyes clung to his, and he read her thoughts before she recognized them herself. “...Was it wrong for us not to handle it  _ together _ ?”

Toby shook his head slowly underneath the fedora. “No,” he reassured. “We’re separate people-we don’t think exactly the same. You needed your space and I needed mine. But we still coped  _ with _ each other-discussing the situation accordingly, being solid support systems, you comforting me when needed, and vice versa. See, that’s what husband and wife do. The genius part of us was just more inclined to find distraction.”

“So it  _ was _ the right way?”   


His eyebrows replicated a shoulder shrug. “Well, not exactly. It was just... _ our _ way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she questioned, though hesitant to hear the answer.

“As long as we’re okay. We got there a little unconventionally, but that’s how most things get done around here.”

Happy smiled through her tone. “Oh.”

“That being said,” he squeezed her fingers, “we gotta get that beautiful brain to quit the self smack talk.”

“Don’t worry. Paige was right-not my style.” 

Toby pressed his puckered lips to her cheek. “Look, you’re already cured. Am I a good doctor or what?”

“What about you?” she asked, her smile gaining amusement. “Hung up the unicycle for good? Or am I gonna start worrying about waking up to you diving out the window in your sleep?” 

“Nah. It’s not worth risking brain damage,” Toby teased. “You’re okay, Cabe’s not behind bars, I’m done seeking the distraction. ...I mean, you  _ are _ okay, right?”

Happy puffed an exhale through her nostrils. “Yeah. Just tryna let myself come to terms with this. We got the good outcome, but I’m having some trouble shaking all the stress and stuff.”

“That’s totally normal. You know I’m here if you need me.”

“You know I’m here if  _ you _ need  _ me _ ,” she deflected, flicking her eyes up at him. Shifting closer, her breath mixed with his. “Anything to share?” 

“Just glad Cabe didn’t walk away in handcuffs. And you’re done criticizing yourself.” 

“Good.”

He ran his thumb along her cheekbone. “We just gotta let the process run its course. Soon enough, you can toss your endearing  _ Grandpa _ around like a football again to Cabe without worrying the next time will be visiting him in the slammer.” 

“And we can get back on the baby track.”

“Absolutely.” 


End file.
